


Whatever the Cost May Be

by Athena_Phoenix



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Community: fanfic100, Double Drabble, Episode: s02e24-26 Starcrossed, Gen, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/pseuds/Athena_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set during "Starcrossed."<br/>Comicdrabbles prompt: Beach</p></blockquote>





	Whatever the Cost May Be

  
"Gentlemen, it's been an honor."  With those words, Batman presses the button that sends Flash and the Martian to safety. 

  
  
He sees their shock, their protesting expressions. He doesn't expect them to understand.

He's not afraid to die. The first time he put on the suit, he accepted that risk. In piloting the Watchtower toward its doom and Earth's salvation, he has affirmed that choice one last time.

Alfred, at least, will know this. After all, he'd had Bruce memorize Winston Churchill's famous speech, words that are only too appropriate now.

_"We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be."_

He focuses on the Watchtower’s trajectory, adjusting for the likelihood of its breaking apart upon re-entry. Sweat trickles down his brow.  
  


_ “We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing-grounds…” _

The controls short out; smoke and flames fill the room. He coughs.

_ “…we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills.” _

Metal screeches as it buckles around him. His eyes stream behind the cowl, he gasps for the room’s remaining oxygen.  
  
 _“We shall never surrender.”_  
  
As oblivion engulfs him, he wonders if his soul will enter Heaven… or Elysium.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Starcrossed."  
> Comicdrabbles prompt: Beach


End file.
